


Another Chance

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: It's barely been six months since Alfonse was killed in battle. Still wracked with grief, Sharena and Kiran are forced to pick up the pieces Alfonse's death has left in Askr. Kiran makes an unfortunate summon - another Alfonse who insists on staying in this Askr to help win the war. But his presence shakes up the Order of Heroes and despite the chaos, Kiran realizes that for better or worse, they've been given another chance.





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's 5am i got this idea 3 hours ago and wrote this i hope ny'all are ready for an emotional kiralfonse rollercoaster.

The tournament had been hard on everyone, but especially Sharena. Kiran knew something was wrong when she'd asked to go home instead of stay for the festival she'd been so excited about. Perhaps if the circumstances were different, Kiran would have insisted on Sharena staying. But even she felt like going home to Askr as well. Fighting alternate versions of themselves and winning was a disgusting feeling, one that made Kiran want to take a scalding hot bath and she hadn't even had to fight another summoner. But for Sharena to fight herself and to see her brother on the battlefield... The air between her team and the other Askran royals was thick, so thick Kiran could barely breathe. Her chest was tight and all she could do was stare at the ground.

“I'll take Princess Sharena back to the castle,” Lucina offered, putting her hand on Sharena's shoulder.

“I'll stay with Kiran here with, then,” Lyon nodded.

“Wait, you're really leaving?” The other Sharena looked shocked and the other Alfonse looked concerned. “But the party's just starting!”

“I'm not feeling great. It'd be bad if I threw up all over the place.” Everyone knew it was a lie and that Sharena's smile was fake, but who wanted to call her out on it? “It was great meeting you guys! If you'll excuse us...” She turned to leave but paused for a moment. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a coin purse and handed it over to Kiran. “Don't spend it all in one place, okay?” Kiran bit her lip, tears burning behind her eyes. Even with all of this, Sharena was trying so hard to stay positive. Kiran nodded and took the bag from her.

“I'll come home with loads of candy,” she promised.

“Great! I'll see you then.” Sharena and Lucina walked off and the tension didn't get any better. The other Sharena and Alfonse stood with her and Lyon, shocked.

“Am I... Is she okay?” the other Sharena asked quietly. Kiran shook her head and her throat clenched as if to stop her from speaking.

“Our version of Askr hasn't been very lucky in the war.” Leave it to Lyon to step in. Kiran gave him a thankful look. “We're still in the middle of our war and half a year ago we lost our Prince Alfonse.” Sharena and Alfonse's faced paled, Alfonse's considerably. Kiran couldn't blame him. “I think you can imagine how hard it hit all of us.”

“I'm so sorry,” Sharena said. Kiran took a deep, shaky breath and nodded.

“Thank you for your sympathy. It's been hard, but especially for Sharena...” Kiran's voice trailed off. She could see that horrible day so clearly in her mind's eye. She could see Sharena on the battlefield, bleeding profusely. She saw herself kneeling beside her, tying bandages around her torso. She saw Alfonse standing above them, the sword gone straight through his chest and Surtr's horrible, horrible smile before Fjorm impaled him in turn.

“Please, feel free to enjoy the spring festival on your own. We don't want to drag the mood down,” Lyon told them, but even Kiran could hear the plea in his voice for them to go. Sharena frowned but nodded. She reached out and gently squeezed Kiran's arm. She opened her mouth before snapping it back shut. They left without another word, both looking down.

“Thank you, Lyon,” Kiran told her. She nodded.

“It's the least I could do. You know I hate to see you upset,” he said. There was a pause. “Am I right to assume you want to return soon?”

“Yeah. Let's just get some candy and head back to Askr.”

 

* * *

 

“It's about time you got back. I was starting to get worried,” Anna berated Kiran as she and Lyon walked through the main hall of their base. In his arms was a huge sack full of things Kiran had gotten at the festival.

“Sorry. I played a few games to get Sharena some stuffed animals,” Kiran replied, gesturing to the bag. Anna sighed, a frown on her face.

“I heard what happened. You didn't let Sharena fight the other Alfonse, right?” she inquired.

“Of course I didn't,” Kiran replied, hurt Anna would think she'd let anything remotely like that happen.

“I stepped in and took care of it,” Lyon replied. He reached into the sack and handed Anna their tournament winnings. “Here.”

“I wish you had different opponents,” Anna sighed as she pocketed the coin purse. “But I'm glad you won and you're back.”

“Yeah,” Kiran said. Silence fell between them for a moment. “I, uh. I'm going to go summon some heroes. Maybe that'll lighten the mood a bit.”

“I'd normally say we need to wait until it's cost effective, but I'll let it slide today,” Anna said. “Should I tell Sharena?”

“No, I think she still needs some time to herself. She was pretty upset back there,” Kiran replied. “Lyon, I hate to ask, but can you take care of the bag?”

“I'd be happy to.” He gave her a sweet smile. There were no words to describe how thankful she was for him right then. Their group dissolved as Kiran left to fetch orbs and Breidablik and the other two on their own errands. Although there was a weapons storage room, Kiran kept her things close and locked up in her bedroom. It was safer and she liked having her things close. Although she supposed it was debatable if Breidablik was actually hers or not.

She climbed the stairs to the top floor of the castle and into the royal residences. Her bedroom used to be on the second floor with most of the other heroes, but after Alfonse died, Sharena insisted she move closer to her. They spent a lot of time sleeping in each others rooms and crying together. Sharena was still a frequent visitor to her room. Kiran passed Sharena's bedroom door and even through the bricks and the heavy wooden door, she could hear Sharena crying. It tugged on her heartstrings and she wondered if she should go in and hold Sharena. No. She was trying so hard to appear strong. Kiran decided playing along would be the easiest thing to do.

She quickly grabbed Breidablik and the sack of orbs and headed down to the summoning ruins. It was such a quiet, peaceful place and yet it hummed with a sort of electric energy. Maybe it was magic, maybe it was just the excitement of the prospect of getting new recruits. Kiran wasn't really sure which one it was. At this point, she didn't really care. She had a blind acceptance of the summoning ruins now and that's all she needed.

One, two, three, four, five orbs loaded into Breidablik. She'd never been knowledgeable on guns and it took her a while to get used to using this relic, but now loading it came so easy to her. It was weird how you could get used to something so quickly...

Kiran pulled the trigger and a beam of light appeared. She closed her eyes and once the light died down, opened them again. In front of her stood Prince Ephraim. Good. It was someone new and Eirika and Lyon would be thrilled to see him.

“Prince Ephraim, I'm Kiran of Askr. Our land in embroiled in war and we ask for your assistance in liberating conquered worlds and restoring these countries to their proper rulers.” The old spiel she had to do got so boring so quickly. But it was the fastest way to get recruits to speed, even if it was a stuffy speech. “Your sister is already among our ranks and I'm sure she'd gladly welcome you into our Order.”

“Oh? If we're liberating countries and my sister is involved, I'll fight for you.” Thank God he accepted so easily. Sometimes it took forever to convince heroes to stay. Jakob almost left until he caught a glimpse of Felicia and Lady Elise.

“I'm glad to hear it. If you'll give a moment, I'll walk with you to the castle.” She had enough for at least one more summon. As she loaded Breidablik, she explained how summoning worked and more about the Order. “You'll want to close your eyes. It can get pretty bright,” she warned him. He closed them and she did the same, pulling the trigger. From behind her eyelids, she could “see” the flare of light it subsequentially dying. She opened her eyes and unceremoniously dropped Breidablik at the sight of the man in front of her.

“Hey, you should be careful with that!” Alfonse cried, diving for the relic and picking it up. No. No no no no no. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be here, he couldn't be in front of her, she shouldn't be able to summon him. Alfonse picked up Breidablik and handed it to Kiran, a small smile on his face. He was wearing that ridiculously attractive furry-bait spring costume. “Here.” She opened her mouth but nothing would come out. She took it back wordlessly. He seemed to notice the shock and rubbed the back of his neck. “I, uh, we met earlier, at the spring festival? I didn't imagine I could be summoned but since I'm here, I'll do what I can to help-”

“No.” The words were out of Kiran's mouth before she could stop herself.

“No?” Alfonse cocked an eyebrow at her.

“No, I'm sending you home. You can't just disappear on your Sharena, on your summoner, on your Askr -” Kiran was already kneeling on the ground, rifling through her bag and getting ready to start the process of sending him back.

“Hey, wait!” He reached down and snatched the bag out of her hands. “Listen, I want to help -”

“Hell no. You need to go home,” she said through gritted teeth.

“My Askr is safe. Yours isn't and as a prince of Askr it's my duty to stay here and help fight,” he argued.

“So you're just going to leave behind Sharena, and Anna, and your summoner?” Kiran demanded. Alfonse lowered his gaze for a moment, but then looked back to her.

“I'll go home to say goodbye to Sharena, but I'm coming back,” he told her.

“I can't let you -”

“I'm not going to abandon you if you need my help!” he said heatedly, grabbing a hold of her hands. Tears filled Kiran's eyes and immediately Alfonse pulled back. “I'm sorry if I crossed a boundary. But I want to help. Can I please talk it over with your Commander Anna?”

Kiran just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. To have Alfonse in front of her again was painful. But she had to remind herself he wasn't her Alfonse, he was a completely different one. But to let him stay, especially when Sharena was still so heavily in grief. She would be a bad friend. And yet he had a point that she couldn't argue with: no matter what, he was a prince of Askr and this Askr _did_ need his help. Although she couldn't see Anna allowing him to stay when everyone was still so deep in mourning. A plan formed in her mind and she knew it was cold, but maybe it'd work. If he wouldn't listen to her, maybe he'd listen to Anna when she told him to go home. There was no way she'd allow Alfonse to stay.

“Fine,” Kiran said, standing up. Alfonse offered her a hand and she took it, letting him help her up. “You can talk it over with Commander Anna. I'll allow you that.” He breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you,” he said softly. She nodded curtly and started gathering up her things. “May I ask your name, Summoner?”

“It's Kiran,” she told him. He gave her a small smile.

“It's a pleasure to meet you formally, Kiran.”

As they and a very confused Ephraim made their way back to the castle, Kiran wondered if she was doing the right thing. Surely Anna wouldn't allow him to stay? Knowing her, she was also probably going to be upset at seeing an Alfonse in front of her. Kiran herself felt her throat burn like it always did when she wanted to cry. There was something devastating and comforting at seeing Alfonse in front of her, alive and well, and it made her heart sting.

There was no telling what it'd do to Anna or Sharena.

 

**Author's Note:**

> listen............................i don't care if i used the term furry bait wrong don't come at me fam


End file.
